Within Temptation
by Ruka9
Summary: Can you hear me? I know you can. Pretend all you want you know I'm here just like he is. You feel him and his hot essence. He's only the start of our grand adventure. What's that? You say it doesn't feel right? Well, we'll just have to change that now won't we with our next catch. Ching clang click, you're mine now. Yes. That's the look I want. Give it all you have, my sweet pet.
1. Hearts on Fire

AN: This is the fourth installment of my AkuDemy series. It doesn't affect my other fics, just the ones linked to this one. I suggest reading the one prior to this, "Hostage to Keep You Safe" to get an idea what lead to this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V<em>

A high heat slipping through my core causes me to wake. Sticky precipitate escapes my pores gluing me to the furnace underneath me. I open my eyes and smile at the flaming haired man that comes in to view.

Axel's sleeping soundly, oblivious to my evaporating. I can't blame him though, last night was spontaneous and oh so pleasing. He had found me in my room after returning from a week long mission, swopped me up in his arms, dropped me in his bed and proceeded a night long quest of familiarizing our bodies.

But now I'm a hot sticky mess melting from his own heat. I need a shower. Preferably one where I wasn't alone.

I hold his shoulders and start to slowly kiss his neck. It has healed nicely after a couple weeks of stitches; barely any noticeable scars at all. I kiss slow and tender passing my tongue lightly as I move up the pale flesh to his jaw line. He exhales softly and I feel his heat radiate more. I kiss his ear, chewing the lobe tenderly between my front teeth. He moans this time, like a breath, and blinks awake the crust from his glowing emerald eyes.

"Mm... Dem?" His sleepy tone makes me smile.

"Morning." I say sweetly and press my lips to his dry ones. I ease the weariness from him as his lips moisten and his responses become more aware.

"Nn." Axel smiles and pulls back. "Now that's a wake-up call." He brushes the sweat from my brow and presses his forehead to mine. "Are you feeling okay? Last night got a bit, well." He chuckles.

"I feel amazing." I answer. "Though I do feel sweaty."

"Well who decided to sleep on top of me?"

"The same Nobody who wants a shower now."

"Can't we just lay here so I can look at your sweet sweaty face?"

"If you don't mind me whining as I slowly dehydrate." I say bluntly.

"Oh how cute." He pinches my cheek, rather hard, and pulls.

"Ow… Axel…" I whine. "Axel that hur-mph!" His lips are to mine again and I boil, in more than one way. But I can feel his teasing smirk in the kiss. If he weren't so damn good at this I would have bitten these skilled lips of his in rebuttal.

"You're even redder than before. Maybe you do need that shower." Axel teases when he pulls back for air.

I know I'm blushing a heavy dark red but I can't help it, not the way my body is. "Shut up…" I pout.

"Heh. How about we make that shower for two?" He sits up.

"Hahn!" I hadn't realized, or felt even, but last night after our final passionate moment we were too exhausted to clean up and fell asleep. That meant I had fallen asleep with Axel still inside me and his, what used to be blissfully hot, release had dried out in a crust that cemented him to me. His slight movement just now had cracked the dried semen painfully against my tender inside.

"Ah… I felt that too." Axel winces. "That's going to be a problem."

"I-it feels weird…"

"I know. Um. Hang on." He wraps his arms around me; I cling to his chest tightly. "Bear with this." In one quick shift he stands from the bed while carrying me.

"Gah!" I grip tighter as the chafing becomes more unbearable.

"Easy, Demyx. Just hang on till we get in the shower." He urges me to relax as he slowly makes his way to our shared bathroom. I wince and quietly gasp to each scrapping step until we meet the shower. The feeling of the warm water running down my back relaxes my tense muscles.

"A-ah…" I feel the crust start to loosen some, at least the amount closer outward. But that buried deep within me still held on tight. "Axel, I don't think-eep!" He suddenly thrusts up. "O-ow…"

"Sorry." Axel steps more under the flowing shower head. "I felt like I could move a bit so I thought I could get some water going to soften the harder to reach parts." He thrusts up again. I jolt at a splitting crack.

"I-I can j-just guide a water stream back there…" I whimper.

"Yeah, you could." Another thrust and gasp. "But then again, I'm already inside you. Why waste it?" A wide grin spreads on his face. I gulp.

"A-Axel-ah!" He begins thrusting slowly only able to move in and out just slightly. Really, it was more like he was grinding against me. He's right though. The more he thrusts the looser we become. As he would pull out the water pouring over us would dampen his length so that when he slides back in the dried crust within me would absorb the moisture and soften.

I moan when I feel the reawaken essence of the night prior squishing and slipping around. I grip his shoulders, wrap my legs tighter around his waist and grind my hips. The water pounding on my back feels cold as my body heats up with newfound lust. My hair falls damp over my eyes just like Axel's glistening red mane sticking to his cheeks. He grunts and thrusts his fully freed length harder, blissfully deeper. I find my mouth pressing to his in a heated kiss that ends with a rough bite when I find my peak. The thrusts stop and again, I feel the familiar intoxicating allure of being filled.

"Mmmm…. Nothing like a quickie in the shower." Axel purrs.

"Y-yeah…" He pulls free from me at last and sets me down carefully. I shudder as the lukewarm and warm cream slips out and down my legs. "Though next time… can it not be started because you're cemented to me?"

"So I can do you in the shower anytime other than that?" Axel smirks.

"No-well-I meant-ack!" I jump when cold shampoo is drizzled over my head. "Huh?"

"Well aside for steamy love making, showers were initially made for getting clean, right?" Axel starts to lather the sea smelling soap.

I blink then do the same to him reaching up on my tip toes to reach the top of his head with a smile. "Heh. Right."

We wash each other peacefully, for the most part. I idle in the feeling of his wet and soapy hair sticking to my hands as I sweep them through. I enjoy the touch of his hot steam seeping from his pores to kiss my cheeks. I marvel just at being able to touch his soft pale skin with an ease I never expected to have. And by the way his hands ran carefully down my body where he was able to trace the finest lines of my curves, he was enjoying our close quarters as well. Enough to start teasing me when his hands start wandering down to my hips. But, I got my payback by angling the water at his face.

"Did you have to try and drown me?" Axel huffs while wrapping a simple white towel low around his slim waist.

"Well next time don't try to turn me on while I'm trying to have a nice shower time with my boyfriend." I snort and pass a towel over his dripping hair.

"I was only teasing." He wraps a towel around my waist.

"You can be so horny sometimes." I wrap his hair up in the towel.

"Well." He pulls me in to an unexpected heated kiss. I yelp in surprise which allows his moist tongue to slip around mine.

"Mm-mm!" I blush profusely. He pulls back and smirks.

"I still have a lot of pent up energy from having been gone all week. I can't help it."

"W-well j-just don't break me in your attempt to satisfy your lust." I pant, and blush.

"Don't worry." He kisses my nose in a soft butterfly peck. "I would never do anything to hurt my Demyx." He lets me slide from his hug. "Now get dressed before you get a cold. The both of us need to stay out of that med room." He ruffles my damp hair and heads to his room.

I sigh heavily when his door closes behind him. I glance down at the tent already starting to rise under my towel. No matter how much I try, distract, attempt, I just can't control the way my body reacts. It scares me to think that even after this long of being free, my body is still trapped. I wonder just exactly what Saix did to my body so that it won't return to the normal way it once was. Well, I mean I know what he did; he kept sinking me deeper and deeper in to growing used to having sex at almost any instance we could my body grew addicted. But I didn't think it would become this addicted that it was having such intense withdrawals that my times with Axel can't satisfy it enough. What I want is to not be a nuisance to Axel which I know I have the potential of becoming the easier I get aroused, even with the smallest teasing.

I rub my neck as I try to calm myself down. I cannot start with this problem today. Not after such a nice morning. I think boring thoughts as I change to my standard uniform. It works, slowly, but it works to calm my eager lower head.

I find Axel, dressed and hair spiked, waiting for me outside my room. He pulls me close in to a tight embrace curved to his body. And just as he's about to press his lips to mine in a loving greeting, Xigbar decides to interrupt.

"Whoa there, Pyro, can't keep your face off the Kid's for one second?" Xigbar sneers with a taste of disgust.

"Hey I haven't seen him in a week, cut me some slack." Axel grins mischievously and hugs me even closer so that he can press his lips to my ear. "Besides, I can't resist the sweet alluring charm he innocently emits with those darling ocean eyes."

"Ugh. Get a room." Xigbar looks about to gag at Axel's sappy drab.

"Oh we did, this morning. In the shower too." Axel smirks.

"A-Axel!" I blush brightly. His toying games can be too much some times, especially when they shamelessly involve me along with them.

"Sick. You have no shame do you?" Xigbar huffs. "You got the poor Kid's face burning bright."

"Well whose fault is that?" Axel asks.

"I say the Pyro with no class."

"Well I say it's the pirate who likes to ask too many questions."

"Well I say." Xigbar snaps his fingers and in a quick jerk both Axel and I are hovering off the ground.

"Xigbar!" Axel growls.

"A-ah…" I nervously hug myself.

"Whoops. Didn't mean to grab you in this." Xigbar carefully lets me down on my feet, free from his gravity attack. "But as for you, well." He raises Axel higher up till his back hits the ceiling.

"Xigbar if you don't let me down right now." Axel threatens while helplessly dangling over us.

"What, you gonna spit at me from up there? Real threatening." Xigbar waves his hand making Axel slide across the ceiling.

"Hey!"

"Um… Xigbar please?" I ask softly. But he pays no mind to me. He's more entertained with sliding Axel across the ceiling and up and down with his gravitational hold.

"What a lovely scene." An airy English tone greets us. Luxord walks down the hall to join our little squabble.

"Perfect. Gravity and now time. You going to invite anyone else to this?" Axel asks down to Xigbar.

"I didn't call him. I can handle you myself if you haven't noticed." He starts Axel spinning.

"Actually, I'm here to collect the two of you." Luxord gestures to both Xigbar and the spinning Axel, which he does a poor job of hiding a grin at. "Seems the three of us have a mission to Port Royal. Some bloody Heartless are running amuck."

"Oh great. I just got back from a week long mission and now this!? Stop spinning me!" Axel snaps.

"If you keep up that attitude you can just hope to not get sick up there." Xigbar states.

"Enough the two of you lads. We have to make up for our numbers." Luxord calmly states. He opens a dark portal behind him.

"Wonderful. First seeing a Pyro with no decency and now I have to go on a mission with him. And here I thought I'd have a peaceful day."

"Time can never be at peace." Luxord says. He holds up his hand and stops Axel's spinning, countering Xigbar's gravity on him.

"Ow. Okay, both of you stop with this. Now there's too much pressure on me." Axel seems to have a hard time speaking. Well I can only imagine seeing as Luxord's manipulation of time is stopping Xigbar's gravitational hold on him. The double forces on him is amounting an incredible pressure no doubt.

"Oh fine." Xigbar lowers his hand dropping Axel with little concern; Luxord's time hold does nothing to hold him up either.

"Ack! Ow!" Axel growls when he hits the ground.

"Onwards, lads." Luxord steps through the portal first.

"Hey, Pyro, better keep your hands to yourself." Xigbar states as he follows Luxord.

"Hey I only touch Demyx!" Axel snaps back. He stands brushing himself off and looks to me with a look of sorry. "Dem…"

"It's okay." I tell him. I hug around his neck and nuzzle his cheek. "I know you just got back from a mission, but at least you should be back at the latest by tonight."

"But the point was to not have another mission for a couple days…" Axel kisses my nose which slowly trails down to my neck.

"I know." I tilt my head so his kisses can touch my sensitive neck better. "But you heard Luxord. Besides," I grin and curve my body to his and whisper up in to his ear. "we can make up for it tonight, slow, rough, and hot." I bite his ear then quickly push him in to the dark portal. I grin at the wide eyed look and blush he has as he tumbles back. Hey, I may be scared of what will happen when I'm over teased but it doesn't mean I can't tease Axel like that.

I watch the dark portal close and sigh softly. Well then this means I no longer have anything to do for the rest of the day. I turn on my heels and walk down the hall swinging my arms and humming a new melody I have been working on. Maybe I can work on that? Or maybe I can find Marly and see what he's up too?

Gardening.

I find him in his garden tending to his vast array of species he has spent some time collecting and caring for.

"Hey, Marly!" I call out to him. "Marly!" I call him out of his focus.

"Oh, Demyx, great timing!" Marluxia grins at me. A thick vine curls around my waist and pulls me over the grassy hills towards him. I tense up. Just the feeling, the very idea, of something long and slender curling tightly around me gives me the creeps.

"Marly… the vine…" I say with a slight shake to my voice.

"Oh, sorry." He dismisses the vine with an apologetic look. "Force of habit. But really, I could use your help with watering some of my babies."

"Oh, I can do that. I have nothing better to do today." I summon a stream of water around me.

"Really? Well where's Axel? Didn't he just come home last night? I figured you too would be at each other's neck all night to the next morning."

"He did, we were." I rub my lower back earning a knowing grin from Marly. "But he had to go on another mission this morning with Xigbar and Luxord."

"So, he's gone on a mission with his old drinking buddies?" His hands are on his hips.

"Marly, he doesn't do that anymore. Not since we got together."

"I don't know. You know how Axel can be. He has an addictive habit." He suddenly hugs me close and runs a hand though my hair. "And just the idea of my little one saddling with such a grumpy drunk like him makes my heart ache."

"You don't have a heart." I roll my eyes, face squished to his chest.

"Oh don't speak to me in that tone."

"Well sorry, mom." I push away from him. "But I know Axel. And especially after what I told him this morning the last thing on his mind will be drinking."

Marluxia shakes his head not believing a word I say to be truth. "I'm just warning you. Old habits die hard."

"Yeah yeah. Just tell me what needs to be watered." I don't mean to have such a sour attitude all of a sudden, but I know Axel is way past his days of heaving drinking and coming back in the middle of the night looking for a moving punching bag.

With my past of bruises and beatings from a heavy drunk Axel, I can see where Marluxia is coming from when he warns me to be careful. Those were not the best days of our past; in some cases I was so terrified of him I stayed away from the Castle for months only to be dragged back by force. Hard to believe we still managed to stay friends, none-the-less start dating with that in our past. Well, a true relationship has to have its intense ups and downs now doesn't it? Ours just happens to have a bit more unique touch to it.

I help Marly with his garden the rest of the evening, both of us steadily forgetting the minor argument we had and shifting back to the light, bouncy mood we usually tend to have with each other.

"Thanks again, Demyx." Marluxia says with a yawn. "I didn't realize I had so many new additions."

"Maybe I should get Axel to help you lower those numbers for you?" I tease.

"Shut it." Marluxia chuckles as he pushes me along. "Don't you have to go get ready to seduce him to bed?"

I yawn. "Meh… I'm getting ready to seduce my bed. If he wants anything he'll have to wake me up." I yawn again and depart from my pink haired friend to return to my room.

The morning had disappeared to a late evening and yet, no Axel. Maybe the Heartless they were after was proving harder to eradicate than first anticipated. Well, I hope he doesn't get back too late otherwise all he's going to get from me is a pillow to the face and me fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Click.<em>

_Thud._

_Hic._

I wake in the middle of the night from a loud clatter disturbing the peaceful silence of my room. There's a slight scraping sound across my tile floor accompanied by some hiccups every other shift. Sleepily, I reach for the light on my nightstand then stare in surprise and slight annoyance at my fiery lover crawling across the floor.

"Axel?"

"Nnn ello, Dem." Axel looks up at me with a crooked smile. "Sor I woke you."

"Axel are you okay?" I slip from the warmth of my bed to help him up only to gag at the sickening smog of alcohol wafting from his breath. "Ick! What the hell?" I haven't smelled the stink of cinders and rum melded together in an intoxicating fog in such a long time. What a horrid stench that burns my senses and brings bile up my throat.

"Ooops… sorr 'bout tha too." He hiccups and hugs me as he clumsily stands. His hands fumble to find a good hold around me, one that ends up hugging low around my waist.

"Axel, I thought you were over binge drinking?" Well, there went what I claimed to Marly earlier.

"I only had a bit. Lux and Xigbar had it worse." He nuzzles my hair, almost seeming to purr against my flat mullet.

"Let me guess, they're stinking dunk somewhere too?"

"Lux asleep in Grey Room." He kisses my cheek. "You promised fun." His kisses sloppily trail over my jawline and down my neck while his hands slip even lower still.

"Not when you're tipsy like this. I won't have you're clumsy hands and half-drunk state doing anything intimate to me." I sigh. "At least you stopped yourself from getting drunk." If he had allowed himself to get fully drunk right now I would be pinned under him, forced in to a heated moment as he hits me over and over, sinks his teeth in to me deeply, chokes me to near passing out; calm down me, don't let your imagination turn you on. I push him down on my bed and pull the covers over him. "You just stay here and start sleeping it off. I'm going to go find the rest of your friends and get them back to their rooms before they can get themselves in trouble." I kiss his forehead lightly but he decides to pull me down in to a slovenly, foul tasting kiss where his tongue foully curls around mine so I get the full taste of just what he drank that night.

"Love you…" He falls asleep instantly after that.

"Blegh… Yeah… I do too." I wipe my mouth and leave my room and sleeping lover to seek out the other drunken buddies.

I find Luxord where Axel had said, passed out on one of the couches of the Grey Room. As for Xigbar, I couldn't find him. I can only assume he is still drinking in Port Royal or has managed to find his way to his room with some luck. Luxord wreaks worse than Axel does, like he drank half the pub's worth of profit in one go. I really hate the smell of booze especially combined with the sweaty musk of men pressed together in oven like confides for such a long time. But, woe is me caring so much that I can't leave someone who's dumb enough to put themselves in this state to fend for themselves till they sober up. Kingdom Hearts knows if they can make it the night on their own in this state.

"Luxord? Luxord?" I shake him lightly. He only snorts in response and rolls over. "Great." I tug the passed out gambler in to a sitting position; still nothing. I sigh, turn around, pull his arms over my shoulders and drag him slowly off the couch. His knocked out body weight nearly makes me topple back over him. It's a struggle just to keep his body straight and from slumping back. "Perfect. Why do I have to be the caretaker?"

I trudge out the Grey Room dragging the dead weight behind me. His putrid breath brushes against my neck and stings my nose. If I didn't care so much I would have left him on the floor right there.

"Mmm-mm…"

"Well, good morning to you." I hear Luxord start to wake, most likely from his legs dragging on the floor; I'm not tall enough to support his full height after all. "Let me tell you, once you're fully conscious I am going to-eep!" His hands are on my chest fondling it over my pj top.

"Mm…lass, I thought you were a tad bigger?" Luxord murmurs.

"Oh great. You're that kind of drunk." I push his hands from my chest.

"Lass… you're much shyer when it's just us." His hands return to brush over my non-existent bust. "I like it."

"Keep your hands off." I shove his hands off again and start moving again. "Just keep quiet and-eek!"

"What a cute voice." He has moved his hands down to pinch my rear. "Your rack may be small but your rear is still as I remember from the pub." He squeezes my rear.

"L-Luxord sto-mph!" My back is pressed rough to a wall, my wrists pinned to it too and his rotten touched lips smacked against mine making me gag on the putrid breath mingling with mine. "Mm! Mmph-mm!" I struggle what I can but the drunken Luxord has an iron hold. His tongue finds mine in a horrible union; it tastes the worse of booze.

Crap.

It's always me that finds these situations where some pervert can easily feel me up, pin me under his will and poison me with slick sticky, and in this case alcohol influenced, kisses that make me sick. But I can't fight it; I'm never strong enough. I shut my eyes tight when he sucks my tongue in to his poison fogged one. His knee meets my crotch in what is meant to stimulate me. I groan. End this horrible moment now. Make it false, a time of nightmare I can wake from and have Axel there to comfort me and tell me it never happened. I don't want this. Not his mouth on mine or his knee attempting to arouse my traitor body. Stop it now. Save me.

_Feels good, doesn't it?_

What? I hear someone speak, but as far as I can see it's only me and Luxord out tonight. He finally parts from my tainted lips and starts working on flicking his tongue slowly down my neck all while never ceasing his knee to my slow growing erection.

"A-ah Luxord please… n-no…" I beg and shiver as he plays with my most sensitive, exposed part of flesh.

_Stop? But it feels wonderful, doesn't it?_

I hear the voice again. But there's no one.

_His tongue is so thick and juicy. No wonder you have that blush on your face, and rock in your pants. _

"Wh-who-ah!" Luxord bites me rather hard.

_Don't be afraid to show your voice, Demyx._

"I-I-mn!" Luxord releases my wrists and instead slips them under my pj top, bunching it up under my chin so he can twist and pinch my now hard tips.

"Ay, lass. Your itty tits love my hands." Luxord is panting, aroused in his drunken mood.

I clench my hands to fists the more he toys with my chest. "N-no d-don…nn…"

_You're already grinding on his knee, so don't let your voice of reason get in the way. Feel him. Sense him. Take him._

My pants and undergarments fall to a pool around my ankles. I can't even look as I feel my lower head spring up in freedom. I hear two zippers, one for Luxord's cloak and the other for his pants to expose his hard, dripping shaft to me.

_Oooh, he's got a decent set._

Luxord pulls one of my legs on to his hips causing me to stumble and grab his shoulders as my pants were pulled from around my legs. "Good idea, lass, you'll need to hold on to something."

"N-no d-don't…" I beg, looking up at him from looking down at my own dripping need pressing against his; it takes everything in my will to keep from rubbing them together.

"Don't worry, lass, I won't enter your garden." He lowers his head to my ear so his soft seductive whispers can make me shiver. "I wouldn't want one of my seeds blossoming within you after all." He grips my thigh, angles himself.

"N-no-no-ah!"

_That's it, feel him. Feel as he stretches you. The slap and pounding, pelvic to pelvic. Allow him to slip in more and more till his very end. Doesn't it feel amazing? You're getting harder. Do you enjoy having some drunk screw you against your will? Your back scrapping up and down against this wall? His breath on your neck? Even his nails digging in to your thigh? He's moving faster now that you've allowed him full access. What an animal. But I should say the same to you. Your hips won't stop moving and your cock hasn't stopped dripping since he pulled down those cute fluffy bottoms of yours. You're starting to drool. Good boy, have no shame. Why don't you kiss him to help with that? That's a good Demyx._

"Mmm, lass…"Luxord parts from the kiss for some air. "You're squeezing me so much I shouldn't be long." He grunts and sucks on my neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"N-not i-in-inside pl-please…" I beg but gasp as I'm muffled by another heated kiss.

_Lies. You know you love it, the feeling of a man's hot juice filling you over the brim. Tell him you want it. Beg for it. Cry for it! Make it seem like you can't live without it!_

Hot goo escapes to fill me in what feels like no end. My own finds the propulsion it needs to shoot and stick to the clothes of the other buried deep inside me. My voice, muffled in an intense kiss with tongue ties and shared breathes. I grow light headed from the lack of air and rush of heat to my face. We pant, clinging to each other still very connected.

_That was a spectacular performance my dear Demyx! Now, tell our dear friend Luxord exactly what it is you want._

…

…

…

"Luxord… I want more."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello hello hello my lovely readers. If you read my last fic ending then you knew this one was coming. And this one I'm planning twists and turns of endurance and test of passion between a fiery pyro and loving water nymph. Just this chapter alone I hope presents an unexpected start of turns. I do hope you're starting to enjoy my upcoming fic. Oh, and I drew the cover picture myself just for this fic. If you like it, I'll do more cover images, just for you guys. Ok, until next time! Much love to all.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own my cover image (signature on image to prove it).


	2. What Have You Done

_Axel's P.O.V_

"Ugh… my head…" I woke with the bleary light of the dark world stinging my eyes, a ringing in my ears and thirty extra pounds added to my head. It feels horrible with every slight movement. What did I-oh right. Port Royal. The Heartless was taken care of easy so those two had the nerve to suggest we hit the local bars like old times. One drink. That's all I was going for. Guess they talked me in to more.

I sat up with a groan brushing the red hair blocking my eyes. My headache wasn't as bad as it could have been; so I controlled myself from getting full on drunk. Thankfully. I don't need a trip back to drunk years past, not when things are going so good with Demyx. All those times I seeked him and him alone out to rid myself of the pent up rage my drunken state created. I shake my head to stop the memories from showing their ugly sneer. I take a deep inhale and fully take in where I am now.

Demyx's room. I have no idea how I got here, nice and bundled up under his blue sheets. Maybe I found my way here. But then… I look to my left to the cold unslept half of the bed my lover would have occupied had he slept the night with me. Maybe coming to him drunk had angered him. Stupid. Of course it would have. I promised him I wouldn't drink like this again and yet, here I came home last night, probably crawling and wreaking horribly to his sensitive nose.

Crap.

I have to find him. If I can only remember what had happened last night. With ungraceful movements I pull myself from the warm cocoon of sheets I had made and stumble my way to the shared bathroom to wash the horrid taste from my mouth. Come on think. After miraculously managing to open a portal I groped along the walls to make it to the room. Then… then what? I spit the toothpaste from my mouth and glare at my tired reflection. I made it to Demyx's room. I was handsy. Bonus points to me for at least remembering Demyx was my partner. I roll my eyes at myself as I start combing the knots from my hair. Then he shoved me down on the bed and told me to rest because he was going to… to… go find the others!

"Ow!" I snag a tight knot when I find my realization. "Shit. Demyx went to find them. Xigbar left for his room but Luxord stayed in the Grey Room. Something to go on at least." I finish combing and styling my hair. In record time I pull on my uniform and hurry from the room. Well hurry was an understatement. More like casually jogged from my room since an annoying headache is keeping me from doing anything too physically straining.

My feet carry me to Xigbar's room. Of the three of us he was the most stable last night. I suspect he didn't even drink. I can accuse him of getting us drunk later. If he had by chance seen Demyx walking around last night that's all I care about right now.

With a heavy fist I make my presence known outside the Sharp Shooter's room. "Xigbar! Xigbar I know you can hear me I need to ask you something important! No wise cracks this is serious!" I keep slamming my fist to either wake or annoy the pirate in to coming out. The door suddenly swins open catching me right in the face mid knock. Looks like I annoyed him.

"The hell you want damn noisy pyro?" Xigbar's voice sounds muffled.

Pulling away from the door I look around it and gag. Xigbar stands clad only in a towel that hangs _way_ too low on his waist, water dripping down his muscled body and a toothbrush shoved in his frowning mouth. What a horrible scene burned in my eyes so early in the morning. Think of Demyx like this… Think of Demyx.

"Do you have any idea what leave it to the imagination means!" I can't hold it back.

Xigbar snorts. "Oh great, you check me out now?"

"Like hell if I do! I don't want to see any part of you! Put some damn clothes on!" I clench my fists tight.

Xigbar rolls his single eye. "Maybe if someone hadn't been banging on my door while I was getting ready I would have."

"Not the point!" I take a deep breath and loo away from him with a scowl. "I have a question."

"Yes I think it's bigger."

"Get your mind out the gutter!" I screech at him ignoring the warmth on my cheeks and his smirk. "I'm looking for Demyx, have you seen him?"

"How do you lose someone?"

"You don't cherish them. He wasn't in his room this morning and last thing I remember last night was him going to look for you guys to help you."

"The little Nocturne didn't help me one bit. I took care of myself thanks, not like I wanted him to."

"So you didn't see Demyx?"

"No."

"Thank you." I leave with a huff glad to be away from the shameless Shooter.

"You're just jealous you don't got all this!" Xigbar calls after me, teasing heavy in his tone.

"Ignoring!" I snap back. His laugh is no help. So if Xigbar had no clue where Demyx was, and I'm sort of grateful he didn't because that means the less looking at his indecent form, then Luxord has to know. I just wonder what happened that kept Demyx from coming back to his room all night. Luxord must have been that drunk.

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V <em>

Warmth. Nice comforting warmth. It soothes the ache I feel that's starting to wake down my back as I am. God what did I even do? A soft sigh escapes my dry mouth and I scoot closer to the warmth. Almost instinctively the warmth wraps around me more. That's what I wanted.

"Mmm… Axel…" I breathe out and nuzzle the soothing warmth. His warmth is always something I love to feel each morning. And after how stupid he had been last night he's lucky I decided to-

My eyes snap open. Cream coloured flesh meets my gaze. The arms around me are thicker, more muscles to them, and the breath I feel rustling my bangs is rough. A cold chill goes over me.

This isn't Axel.

This isn't Axel.

This isn't Axel!

I bolt up and out of the bed falling on my rear in the process. I gasp sharply. My hand goes to my mouth to muffle my already escaped voice. This isn't my room! I'm naked! I'm in horrible pain! What the hell!?

A groan calls my senses back from my starting panic attack. I'd have a heart attack if I could. Luxord is sprawled on the bed, sheets barely covering his bare lower half, his arms outstretched where I had just been _cuddling_ him, a satisfied smile plastered on that sleeping face of his.

WHAT THE CRAP!?

"Easy Demyx… you're going hysterical… I'm sure there's a… logical explanation for this… there is…" I bunch the sheets that fell with my subconsciously around my naked form. "You're both naked, n-nuzzling, and obviously you spent the night here… the thing is why…"

"_Oh come now, don't tell me you forgot that wonderful night?"_ A sudden voice speaks to me. I jolt and look around the room. Only the bastard in question and I are here. And… the voice sounds like an airy version of mine.

"The panic is setting in…"

"_Oh no, if the panic were setting in I'd be in your place."_

"Calm down… you have to figure this out…"

"_I can tell you what happened. I guess I shouldn't have taken all the fun, you deserved some of it too."_

I shudder. My body feels hot. A steady warmth that lingers and is building. I'm seriously lost. First a phantom voice and now my body is… oh Kingdom Hearts no.

"_Oops~ that was my fault, I was making your body remember what it went through. All those rounds. I'm surprised you were able to wake up as early as you did. I'd have been sure you wouldn't wake for a full day."_

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Something told me that this voice isn't imaginary. It was there, and persistent. A chuckle brings up another shudder.

"_Put it together little Demyx. Naked, in pain, dripping his essence with each movement. What do you think that means?"_

My eyes widen at an imaginary click. "No!"

"_Oh yes. After the first surprise attack in the hall you gave in. With a bit of convincing from me of course. It was one thrilling night. I'm almost sad he was too drunk last night he won't remember it. Well, he'll remember screwing a very horny lass." _

"I couldn't have… I couldn't… no… Axel…" Before my panic could start a knock to the door interruptsme. "Hell." I grip the sheets around me and boltto the bathroom locking it after me. I'll teleport to my room once Luxord is distracted with whoever was at the door. If he woke and heard a portal opening… I can't even imagine what that would do.

From the bathroom I can hear Luxord grumble as the knocking grew more persistent to wake him from his deep slumber. Shuffling, tumbling and groaning crept in to the bathroom. Obviously Luxord was paying for late night fun with a massive headache. Serves him right. He deserves everything coming to him. Karma. High karma. What am I talking about? If anyone deserves karma it's me. I slept with someone other than Axel! Willingly! Was it willingly? I'm not sure. The voice in my head was sure making it sound like it.

My gaze went to the mirror. I let the sheets drop from around me. I hold back the gasp. My body is covered in finger shaped bruises and bite marks. I'm not even going to get started on the white sap clinging to the inside of my thighs. How could I? I wrap the sheet back around me to hide my shame. I gave in to lust. A lust that is steadily building up as I'm currently wracking my brain for the right answer.

"_It was fun, admit it."_

"No. I… I cheated on Axel. But I have a feeling it wasn't my fault."

"_Your body."_

"Cram it." I'm fighting with a random voice in my head. Though, this feeling running down my back tells me it isn't a simple voice I can ignore.

"Aaaaggghh! For all things sane put on some damn clothes!" A shriek cuts through my train of thoughts. I go tense instantly.

"No no no no no no no!" I scream quietly. "Why!?" Kingdom Hearts must really hate me.

* * *

><p><em>Axel's P.O.V.<em>

If seeing Xigbar near nude wasn't enough to scar me oh no, Luxord took the prize. The sight of his half asleep ass stumbling to open the door flashing everything for the world to see has me dry heaving. Does no one have any sanity left!?

"Put on some damn clothes before I burn the life out of you!" I threaten.

Luxord gave me a sleepy look. "Loud."

"Of course I'm loud! You're shameless!"

Luxord yawns behind his hand. "Yeah yeah. Don't scream, my head hurts and my patience is too low to care. What do you want?"

"To burn my retinas…" I cover my eyes. He seriously is just going to stand there like nothing, dangling around and talking casually to me!

"Have fun with that." I hear his feet shuffle as he turns.

"Wait!" I stop him, still covering my eyes. "I wanted to know if you saw Demyx last night!" I spit out.

"The young one? No. Not since we left for the mission. Why?" Luxord stops in his steps, at least from what I can hear.

"I can't find him. He left last night to help you guys. Xigbar didn't see him so it left you. But if you didn't then…"

"Can't help you lad. Last thing I did was have fun with a hyped up lass."

"I don't need to hear it!" I cover my ears now and hold my eyes clenched shut. "I don't need to hear it at all! I just wanted to know if you saw Demyx or not and you didn't so thank you goodbye!" I said in one breath and leave. I did not feel the smug grin burning in to my retreating back.

Seriously what is wrong with everyone this morning! The only half-naked to naked person I want to see is Demyx. I stop down the hall and take a deep breath. So if Demyx wasn't with either drunk bastards then where was he? It isn't like him to disappear like this. Come on think. Demyx isn't in his room. He isn't in my room. And he hadn't been seen by either drunks. Is he even in the Castle?

"Ugh… too many questions…" I scratched my head. "I need help."

So that's how I found myself in the middle of Marluxia's garden watching said pansy tend to his garden. I was ordered to stay quiet until he finished. I tried to insist it was urgent but no, the stupid flowers came first. Finally, after a couple minutes of tortured silence he turns to me and pats the dirt from his hands.

"What can I help you with?" He asks in a calm tone.

"I need your help to find Demyx!" I snap. I was made to wait too long.

"What?" His sapphire eyes cloud with confusion.

"I can't find Demyx! I came back tipsy last night and I thought he went to help Xigbar and Luxord but they hadn't seen him either!" I left out the fact I was blinded by their no shame.

"Oh so you did drink. And Demyx had so much confidence you wouldn't." Marluxia folds his arms in a disapproving way.

"I'll make it up later! Help me find him! If he isn't in the Castle he could be in a random world for I don't know what rreason!"

"Maybe because someone broke a promise."

"Not now! I'm worried!" I grab his arm and pull him from the room. The way his eyes widen I can tell he won't argue anymore with me. My worry about my lover's safety was enough an encouragement to help me. I'm grateful for that. Though I'd never say it.

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V<em>

I hear Axel continue his shouts at what I interpret as Luxord not having put on any clothes when he answered his room door. I was cuddling that naked thing so I'm on the same page with Axel. I shake my head. Now's not the time. Their conversation is distracted enough. I open a portal and run through leaving the sheet behind. Luxord can make his own conclusion as to why it was in the bathroom.

My portal opeve to get rid of the invisible curse I have cast upon myself last night. Using double the amount of soap I scrub my skin raw, scrubbing especially hard on the bruises and bites. With any luck I can make them seem like a bigger bruise. Yes wanting a bigger bruise is probably not what someone wants but in this case it was that or have questions start popping up around why they looked the way they did.

I cannot stand myself. How could I, someone who had been freed from a sex crazy beast back in to the arms of my lover, become so devoured by lust so easy.

"_It felt great. You love the rush of being taken against your will."_

There was that voice again. "I don't. That was the worst experience of my life."

"_You love being pounded in. Having your partner grab you so tight it bruises. Filling you that you spill over."_

"I love it when it's Axel! Not someone I didn't want! Luxord was drunk and I was-"

"_Horny. Helplessly horny. Axel isn't enough."_

"Axel is all I need! I don't want anyone else in me. Never again."

"_How wrong you are. I know you better than even you do. I know your wants, your desires, your pleas. Your innocent mind is gone, that's why I'm here to help your new, lust powered senses hone themselves and, well, find you more fun. Your Axel is only good for heated moments, but he can never provide you the thrill of a one-time stand. A new experience, a new feeling. It's the same thing ovr and over no matter what new positions you try. His cock is the same. You'll understand. I'm going to help you, help us, have the fun that hot Berserker wanted us to."_

I stiffen at the mention of Saix. I don't want to remember anything he made me go through. He made me suffer worse than any wound from an attack ever did. Not only did his words taint my mind, his actions trained my body to betray me. My body thought for me. It loved it when Saix went wild; it even… loved it when I was forced to let another take me. I broke at the last moment and willingly did anything Saix wanted. He was my master. I could never forgive myself for that. Axel saved me. His love never faltered like mine did.

I'm a horrible Nobody.

"_Do not worry, we still need Axel. He keeps you sane. But, he doesn't have to know about what I have planned for you, and neither do you, yet. Your potential will expose itself, and it will be one hell of a ride."_

I am left in the riveting silence of a cackle and water splashing down on me.

I fear my own mind.

A couple hours later I woke at the sound of a door slamming. I had fallen asleep on my bed really needing the rest. Groans and hateful comments litter the air. The voices stopp when they are close to me.

"Demyx!" I recognize the closest being Marluxia's. With a yawn and a stretch I sit up.

"Marly?"

"Demyx where the hell were you!?" A sharper tone snips at me. Axel. He's leaning on Marluxia's back, his feet dragging on the floor.

"What happened?" I ask looking over Axel.

"We went looking for you. Axel was so panicked we couldn't find you we even went to Atlantica. He forgot what happens to his legs coming out of there." Marluxia explains. He tosses Axel on the bed without care earning a groan from the pyro.

"Ow… that was nice of you…" Axel huffs.

"You're lucky I dragged you in here. I'm not Demyx."

"No." Warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to the warmer heat source. I instantly relax and nuzzle against my lover's chest. Oh how I love his warmth. "No one is like Demyx."

Marluxia rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Demyx I'm glad you're okay. Where were you?"

"Um…" I had to explain. "I went for a walk in the 100 Acre Forest. I wanted some fresh air after somebody came home wreaking." I cast a forced glare at Axel. He sheepishly smiles and nuzzles my neck.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't intend to drink but… it just happened… I controlled myself from getting drunk though! I would have never forgiven myself if I hit you again."

The sad expression on his face softens my own. "Promise me you'd never get drunk again. You can drink… but not to a point of getting drunk. Okay?" Axel nodded his agreement and kisses me. His hot kissed brings a blush to my face. He deepens the kiss much to my surprise. I squeak at that.

"Okay, before you two forget I'm here I'm going. See you guys later." Marluxia waves as he leaves. I bet he could tell Axel's mind was wandering to something else.

Axel half waves. His hands go to my hips and bring me over him without breaking the kiss. I let him guide me to straddle his lap. His kissing is amazing. His warm lips send shudders down my core. His slick tongue curling over mine brings out moans too easy. Then his hands. His hands roam way too easy and grop me as he pleases. His fingers curl in to the back of my mullet to pull my head back. My breath hitches at his teeth grazing my sensitive throat and tongue flicking at my weakest points. I'm so weak to his touch. His hand moves down to palm me. That's when I notice something. He in't moving his hips. Damn. His legs had gone numb from the Atlantica trip.

"A-Axel…" I stop his wandering hands. The quizzical look he gives me lookes hurt. "Y-you're legs…you can't move them…"

Axel huffes at that. "I don't care." He moves back to my neck. "I need you."

"Ahhh…"

"_He can't move his legs, why don't you service him? It'll be good training."_

That voice again. I don't want to listen to it.

"_It'll be easy. And fun. Trust me~"_

No. I can't. I can't…

I'm settle between Axel's legs undoing the zipper. His confused expression watches me close. The expression soon turns wide eyes when I pull his half hard erection out. His legs may have gone numb, but this still had plenty of blood flow. Giving him a smirk I part my lips and take him down to the back of my throat. He's warm everywhere, but Axel is the warmest here. My tongue melts against his hot member. I close my eyes to feel it all. His moans as I deep throat him make me purr; the purring pulls out a deeper moan from him. He was hard now. I want to feel him finish down my throat but I want more.

I pull away with a slick pop and sit up. His half glazed eyes pipes up my own need more. If he could move he would have me on my back by now. But it's his turn to be on his back. I blow him a kiss, a bigger smirk on my face. I make a show of slipping out of my cloak. I pull of my shirt in one easy movement. For fun I tease my own nipples. Oh the expression he makes watching me play with myself, making myself moan. I swear he got bigger. When it came to stripping of my pants and boxers and slide my hands slowly down my thighs and legs. I want him to see me feel myself since he couldn't. My hand goes to my own cock and grips it. I pump it slow and steady. I moan. I see him shudder at that.

I suck on my own fingers. I had to prepare myself of course. I reach behind myself still pumping myself. A hitched moan escapes me when I slip my fingers in. I'm loose. I don't feel proud of it, but in a quick situation like this it come in handy.

"Oh Axel…" I moan his name.

"Dem…" He groans. He's frustrated because he can't touch me.

"Do you want me?" I ask him.

"Damn it yes!" He begs.

I pull my hand back and hover over him. I grip him and angle him. In one slam down I take him down to the base. I cry out throwing my head back in pleasure of taking him all.

"Hahh!"

"_Good boy, my dear Demyx. You're already learning how to take advantage of the situation. Taking control and doing as you please. Making them moan under you. Yes. That ability will come in handy very much in the future. For now, enjoy the little ride I helped you get on~ Hahahaha~!"_

* * *

><p>AN: Hello my lovely readers! I've finally updated this fic. I left it on such a cliffhanger, sorry! This is such a hard fic to write, harder than what I thought it was going to be but I'm persistent! So Demyx is having a voice in his head that is going to cause trouble. Soon it'll be revealed what the voice is exactly. But for now enjoy Demyx fighting the persistent voice and slowly loosing his mind. I promise it will end well! Until next time!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
